Taman impian
by misami ray
Summary: Karin berusaha untuk mewujudkan impian Kazusa mempunyai taman, ketika setelah selesai Karin ingin menemui Kazusa. namun, karena hasukan teman-teman barunya sifat Kazusa berubah drastis. bagaimana cerita selanjutnya?


"Karin-chan, seandainya kita mempunyai taman hasil karya jemari kita pasti itu akan membanggakan bukan," kata anak berambut _**blonde**_ –Kujyou Kazusa-

"Benar, apa lagi taman yang dipenuhi dengan bunga-bunga yang indah pasti akan lebih menarik," tambah anak berambut _**Indigo **_–Kujyou Himeka-

Karin melihat kearah teman-temanya yang tampak berbicara dengan nya, Karin membuka _headset_ yang semula menutupi telinga nya, "Apa kalian berbicara padaku." Karin memasang wajah tampa dosa.

"KARIN-CHAN!" seru mereka dengan kepala yang berapi-api(?)

"Eh.. Kenapa?"

**Disclaimer : Kamichama Karin © Koge Donbo**

_**Misami Ray **_

_**Present**_

_****Taman Impian****_

"Kazusa-chan," panggil Karin sembari berlari kearah Kazusa yang berdiri di depan gang sekolah.

"Iya," sahut suara gemulai Kazusa karena merasa namanya di panggil.

"Hosh, hosh, apa hari ini, hosh, kau ada waktu Kazusa-chan," Ujar Karin membukukkan badan nya karena ngos-ngosan (?)

"Nanti sore? Hmm gomennasai Karin-chan aku ada jadwal, memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Owh baiklah kalau begitu, aku Cuma mau mengajakkamu jalan-jalan," ujar Karin dengan nada sedikit kecewa dan menaikan badannya lagi.

"Oh be-" perkataan Kazusa terpotong ketika tangan nya di tarik oleh teman-teman barunya.

"Ayo cepat lah Kazusa-chan, kau tak ingin ketinggalan kan!" Kata anak berambut coklat.

" Ah sudah dulu ya Karin-chan, kalau ada keperluan telepon aku saja." Kazusa meninggalkan Karin yang masih berdiri termangu di depan gerbang.

"Iya hati-hati Kazusa-chan," gumma Karin lirih.

.

.

Karin berjalan sendiri menyusuri ramainya lalu lintas yang ia sebrangi. Sampai-sampai ia tak menyadari mobil-mobil yang lalu lalang hampir menabrak dirinya.

**TIN!**

**TIN! (bakso bakso (?) #plak abaikan ini)**

"Hei minggir!" seru sopir angkot (?) yang hampir menabrak Karin.

"Ah maaf maaf." Karin baru menyadari bahwa dirinya telah menganggu para perahu (baca : MOBIL) yang ingin lewat , Karin segera mempercepat langkah nya menyebarangi _**kulit Zebra(?)**_ (kalo Zebra cross terlalu mainstream #plaKKK abaikan ini) itu.

Setelah sampai ditepi jalan Karin mengusap dahinya dengan lengan kanannya, "Huft syukurlah."

"Karin-chan," panggil suara gemulai dari belakang. Karin pun mematahkan (?) lehernya kebelakang untuk melihat siapa yang memanggil namanya.

"Oh Himeka-chan," ujar Karin kepada gadis yang bermarga Kujyou itu.

"Kau kenapa Karin-chan apakah ada masalah?" Himeka langsung memasang raut cemas_ nya._

"A-Aku tidak apa-apa kok, mau pulang bersama?" tawar Karin mengalihkan pembicaraan nya. "Ayo kalau begitu," Himeka menerima tawaran Karin dan mereka berjalan menuju kerumah masing-masing.

_**Taman impian**_

"Wah kita berpisah disini ya," kata Karin menatap polos jalan yang bersimpang tiga di depanya.

"Iya, sampai jumpa Karin-chan." Setelah itu mereka berpisah menuju alam mereka masing-masing.

(Karin : AUTHORRR! Ceritanya yang bener dong! Ini kan cerita sedih kenapa jadi kayak gini *timpuk Author*) (Author : *ditimpuk* iya iya )

Karin melangkah lurus menyusuri lorong yang menuju ke rumahnya. Sejenak Karin memikirkan sesuatu sehingga langkah nya sempat terhenti.

"Apa aku harus mengajak Himeka ya?" batin Karin berkata. Karin membuka _handphone _nya dan melihat ke pojok layar tertera angka 27 Maret disana.

"Hm.. 3 Minggu lagi hari brojolnya(?) Kazusa," batin Karin.

"Ah baik lah sudah kuputuskan aku akan mengajak Himeka untuk membuat kejuatan ," Karin berbicara sendiri. Setelah itu ia berlari menuju rumahnya di pojok lorong.

.

.

"Hah disini tempat yang cocok," ujar Karin melihat laman di belakang sekolah yang penuh dengan semak berlukar.

"Karin-chan…" seru suara memanggil nama Karin semabari mengayunkan tangan nya.

"Himeka-chan," sahut Karin menggerakkan tangan nya juga.

"Gomennasai Karin-chan, apakah kau sudah menunggu lama?" Himeka membukukkan badan nya dan menegakkan nya kembali.

"Aku juga baru sampai, Ohya bagaiman dengan tempat ini." Karin menunjuk.

"Cukup bagus untuk sebuah taman," puji Himeka.

"Ayo kita mulai membuatnya," seru Karin dengan semangat 45(?)

.

.

_*Tanggal 16*_

Sudah dua minggu silam Himeka dan Karin membuat taman untuk di jadikan sebuah kejuatan buat sahabat mereka.

"Tinggal 1 hari lagi Himeka-chan," ujar Karin menatap taman yang sangat indah itu.

"Iya," kata Himeka singkat, "Karin-chan apakah Kazusa akan senang?" sambung Himeka sedikit khawatir.

"Kazusa-chan pasti akan senang, karena dari dulu ia ingin memiliki taman seperti ini kan?" ujar Karin menyakinkan.

"Ayo kekelas," Karin mengulurkan tangannya kedepan Himeka. "Ayo Himeka menyambut tangan Karin dgn senang hati.

_**Taman impian**_

"Kazusa-chan," panggil Karin pada Kazusa yang sedang asyik ngerumpi(?) dengan teman-teman nya.

Kazusa menoleh dan melambaikan tangannya pada Karin. "Hai," sapa Kazusa. Karin dan Himeka pun melangkah keara Kazusa tetapi seketika langkah mereka terhenti saat teman-teman Kazusa menariknya pergi seakan melarang dua gadis ini menemui Kazusa.

"Yah pergi," Kata Himeka kecewa. Karin-pun tersenyum asin (Kalo masam terlalu mainstream lagi #plakk) mendengar perkataan Himeka.

"Hn.. mungkin dia dan teman-teman nya ada keperluan mendadak," ujar Karin menenangan hati Himeka.

"Tapi Karin-chan, semejak Kazusa berteman dengan kelompok sok popular itu dia berubah 360 derajat celcius pangkat kuadrat kubik #plakk abaikan lagi.

Replay

"Tapi Karin-chan, semejak Kazusa berteman dengan kelompok sok popular itu dia berubah sekali, sampai kita susah sekali bertemu dengan nya." gerutu Himeka.

"Hush tak baik seperti itu, lagian kita harus mendukungnya bukan? Itukan keinginanya. Apakah kau tak ingat?" ujar Karin ingin mem-_FLASHBACK_-an #plakk.

_**Flashback on**_

"Ne Karin-chan aku ingin sekali berteman dengan mereka," ujar Kazusa menatap sekelompok gadis gadi popular seangkatan sekolah.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Karin.

"Entahlah, bagiku bagiku mereka sangat keren," ujar Kazusa menoleh ke Karin.

"Tapi kau sudah keren Kazusa-chan," puji Karin.

"Tapi Karin-chan, aku tak sekeren mereka. Aku tak cukup popular, seandainya aku menjadi teman mereka," hayal Kazusa.

"Hn.. Kazusa-chan jika itu maumu, aku akan membantu mu."

"Benarkah? Arigatou Karin-chan kau teman terbaikku." Kazusa memeluk Karin dengan rasa bahagia.

Dan setelah itu Kazusa berteman dengan mereka.

_**Flashback off**_

.

.

_*Siang hari tanggal 17 bertepat tanggal kelahiran Kazusa*_

"Himeka-chan kau tau Kazusa di mana?" Tanya Karin.

"Tadi aku lihat dia di _café_ seberang sana, dia bersama teman-temanya," jawab Himeka.

"Oh.. kalau begitu ayo kita kesana , ajak Kazusa ketempat itu," ajak Karin. Himeka hanya mengangguk . mereka berjalan menuju _café _yang di maksud Himeka tadi.

.

"Itu dia," seru Karin menunjuk kearah Kazusa yang sedang berbicang-bincang bersama temannya. Mereka pun menghampiri Kazusa.

"Konnichiwa Kazusa-chan," sapa Karin di belakang Kazusa.

Kazusa langsung menolehkan kepalanya kebelakang, dahinya langsung mengkerut seakan tak menerima kedatangan Karin dan Kazusa.

"Kazusa ingat apa yang kami bilang," ujar salah satu temanya.

"Hei! Ada apa kalian disini," ujar Kazusa menaikan nada bicaranya.

"Kazusa-chan? Kenapa kau menyambut kami begitu," Tanya Karin melihat Kazusa yang sepertinya tak senang.

"Memangnya kenapa!? Sewot Kazusa.

"Kazusa-chan kita kan teman," ujar Karin menahan air matanya.

"Teman? Maaf itu dulu! Sekarang teman ku mereka," kata Kazusa kasar.

"Apa kau-" Himeka hamper menampar Kazusa namun disanggah Karin "Himeka jangan Kasar, Kazusa-chan kami datang kesini mau memberikan ini padamu," ujar Karin menyodorkan Kado pada Kazusa.

"Aku tak butuh pemberian mu." Kazusa menangkis kado yang di berikan Karin hinggs isi di dalam nya buyar.

"Ka-zu-sa." Air mata Karin yang tak dapat di bendung lagi kini meluap ke pelipis matanya, Karin pergi berlari keluar café itu tanpa memikirkana apapun yang ia dapat hanyalah rasa Kecewapada teman nya itu.

"Kazusa! Aku tak menyangka sifat mu menjadi begini," bentak Himeka dan setelah itu ia pergi menyusul Karin.

"Gomennasai." Lirih Kazusa.

.

.

Karin berlari kedepan tanpa peduli dengan mobil yang lewat .

**Brakk! **

"K-Kaarriiinn," pekik Himeka di sebrang jalan berlari kearah Karin yang telah tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan.

Himeka memintak tolong kepada orang orang di sekitar untuk memanggilkan ambulan. Kazusa yang di dalam café teriak Histeris ketika melihat sahabatnya sudah tergeletak tak berdaya di jalan. Kazusa ingin mengejar Karin namun tangan nya di cegah oleh teman-teman nya yang populeritu,

"Kazusa jangan kesana!" perintah Mitsuki (OC).

"Kazusa kalau kau kesana jangan pernah berharap menjadi teman kami lagi," ancam Miura (OC)

"Aku tak peduli!" bentak Kazusa dan menarik tangannya lalu berlari keara Karin.

"Karinnnn, maafkan aku hiks," lirih Kazusa pada Karin yang telah berceceran darah di kepalanya.

"PERGI! JANGAN SENTUH KARIN!" usir Himeka pada Kazusa yang ingin memeluk Karin

Himeka tak peduli kalau Kazusa itu adalah sepupunya yang ia pikirkan saat ini adalah Karin.

.

.

"Karin," panggil Himeka berlari mengikuti Karin yang didorong kearah ruang **UGD.** Sedangkan Kazusa hanya bisa melihat dari kejauhan saja.

"Maaf nona anda dilarang masuk," ujar salah satu suster. Himeka menunggu Karin di luar ruangan. Raut cemas kini terlukis di wajah Himeka, sedari tadi ia hanya mundar mandir menunggu kebar dari dokter. 1 jam sudah menunggu di luar akhir dokter keluar juga namun raut nya tampak sedih.

"Ne, dokter bagaimana dengan Karin," Tanya Himeka denganpenuh harapan.

"Kamu keluarganya Hanazono?" Tanya dokter balik.

"Bukan aku temannya, keluarganya sudah meninggal dia hidup bersama ku jadi aku sudah menganggapnya keluarga," jawab Himeka.

Dokter pun menundukkan kepalanya dan memegang pundak Himeka, "Yang sabar ya, tuhan lebih menyayangi pergi jam 4.36 " Dokter pun meninggal kan Himeka yang masih mencerna perkataan sang dokter.

Kazusa yang dari kejauhan mendengar perkataan mereka langsung menangis dan berlari kearah Himeka yang masih berdiri. "Himeka," panggil Kazusa.

"Ia pergi jam 4.36," ujar Himeka menatap kosong kedepan.

"Himeka maafkan aku hiks," kata Kazusa lagi.

"Ia pergi jam 4.36," ucap Himeka lagi begitulah berulang ulang.

.

.

_***1 minggu setelah kepergian Karin***_

Kazusa berjalan kebelakang sekolah, matanya masih sembab . bisa di perkirakan Kazusa menagis satu minggu ini. Tiba-tiba langkah nya terhenti ketika melihat sebuah taman yang dihiasi bunga yang indah, "Taman siapa ini? Aku baru mengetahuinya," batin Kazusa.

"Itu taman yang kami buat bersama untuk mu," ujar suara di belakang Kazusa seakan tau apa yang sedang Kazusa pikirkan.

"Himeka, apa maksud mu taman ini buatan kau dan Karin?" Tanya Kazusa.

"Yap, benar. Ini taman impian mu kan? Karin berusaha membuat ini sebagai kejutan untuk mu tapi kau menampiknya," ketus Himeka .

"Hiks terimakasih Karin-chan, aku berjanji merawat taman ini untuk mu." Tekad Kazusa.

.

.

**OWARI**

_Nah bagaimana fic nya? sebenarnya fic ini mau di buat mengharukan, namun karena kebanyakan kalimat-kalimat tak jelas jadi sepertinya gagal. nah sekarang silahkan beri komentar di kotak bawah ini Minna-san_


End file.
